Surviving
by Twilight713
Summary: Bella and Edward have been through everything together, but Bella starts to think that it's going to take more than love for her to stay with the overprotective Edward.
1. Prologue

Surviving

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Full summary: This starts after Edward saved Bella from James and the day before the Junior Prom in Twilight, except Bella did not break her leg. She just got a lot of cuts, bruises, and gashes. Bella loves Edward, and only a love as strong as hers could cause her pain when Edward constantly tries to protect her. Her annoyance with him might not be another bump in the road; they might not make it, even after everything they're been through together.

Other Notes: Alice and Jasper are engaged, not married. Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett are all juniors at Forks High School.

POV: This will be written in mainly in third person. If I decide to change it, I'll be sure to note it.

Warning: There will be some sex scenes and mild language. Although I can't really avoid the language for the purpose of the story, I will warn you as to what chapter it will be in, and I will try to make it possible for you to skip that chapter if you choose to do so.

A/N: Enough with this boring-getting-started stuff. I hope you enjoy.

Prologue

"Alice, I don't understand why you are making me go to prom. What happened to being all over protective and afraid that I might die just walking down the street?" Bella whined, which got an eye-roll from Alice.

"We have to get you the PERFECT dress. No complaining," Alice retorted in her happy-go-lucky voice.

"But Alice—"

"Do you want to look nice for Edward?"

"Yes," Bella replied feebly. She knew where this was going, and she also knew that now there was no way of getting out of going shopping with Edward. 

Ever since Edward brought her back safely, Alice was constantly trying to get her to put more effort into her appearance. She kept reminding Bella of her frumpy ways: always wearing ill-fitting jeans and a tee-shirt and wearing her hair in sloppy buns with no make-up.

"Well, we better get going. We have to go to the salon to remove that beehive from you head." Alice's commit made Bella frown ever so slightly as she reached up and lightly touched the bun on top of her head.

Alice grabbed Bella's warm hand and led her out of the bedroom and into the long hall of the Cullens' house.

Edward had gone off to help Esme with something. Bella was sure it was all part of Alice's plan to get her to dazzle Edward, so he would change her.

Bella didn't want to dazzle him in the way that Alice thought appropriate. She wanted Edward to change her because the light bulb finally went off in his head, not because he was tricked, but Bella knew better than to bet against Alice.

Bella sighed heavily as Alice led her to the car and sped off towards the tiny boutiques in Port Angeles.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen

"So, Eddie, you're making flowers for your girlfriend," Emmett teased, trying to start another rivalry with his brother. Instead, he received a growl as the flowers in his hands tumbled to the floor as the ribbon that he was trying to tie around it knotted together.

"Here, Edward," Esme said as she picked up the white roses swiftly and tied them into the corsage for Bella.

"Why couldn't I do that?" Edward grumbled as Esme looked at him sympathetically as she swiftly made his boutonniere to match. 

"Honey, you can't do everything for her."

"I know, but this is simple. I should have been able to do it. If I couldn't do this, think about all the other things I won't be able to do for her," Edward mumbled, barely audible.

"Or what you can't do to her and with her," Emmett thought, immediately receiving a disgusted look from Edward who then sulked out of the kitchen.

A/N: So, I hope you like it. Please review, so I know what to do, to continue, etc. I have a pretty detailed idea about how this is going to go, but I'm open to any and all suggestions. If you don't feel like reviewing, I understand. I know this chapter was uneventful, but once I'm done getting the background set up and everything, it will get pretty exciting. Think, our clumsy Bella in stilettos, dancing at Junior Prom, and Edward's not there to support her… 


	2. Chapter One: Junior Prom

Chapter One: Junior Prom 

Alice had Bella in the dressing room for the past hour and a half, trying on all sorts of different dresses and clothes.

"Oh, look at this shirt!" Alice exclaimed as she just opened the door of the handicapped dressing room.

"Alice, I'm trying on the clothes. Okay? What? Do you have to come in here to ensure that I'm breathing or something?" Bella exclaimed annoyingly. "I'm not trying on anymore clothes, Alice. This is the dress I'm getting. Okay?" Alice nodded and smiled as she hugged Bella.

"It looks so adorable on you!" Alice exclaimed as she clasped her hands in front of her, "U, now, we have to go find shoes to match!" Alice quickly looked at her watched and grabbed Bella, and off they were to find matching shoes.

When they stepped into the Soulier Boutique, Alice quickly found the perfect pair of shoes to match Bella's dress before Bella even had time to smile at the owner. Alice attacked him at the counter and quickly paid for the shoes. Bella was about to protest, but what good would it have done?

"Okay, hair and make-up, and then, we have to get you ready." Alice sounded like a two year-old on Halloween night.

**Later that night in Alice's Room**

Alice had quickly transformed Bella from the mediocre looking girl to a model.

"You ready?" Alice asked as she stood behind Bella as they both peered into her reflection in the mirror. Bella nodded her head slightly. She honestly didn't know if she was ready for this. She hadn't faced Edward alone, since the incident with James.

Carlisle had driven back with Bella and Edward from Phoenix to ensure her safety, and then, today, she was with Alice all day. Bella knew that Edward would be concerned about her and that he would blame himself.

It wasn't his fault at all. He didn't chose this life for himself, but she wanted it, just to be with him. She loved him, and the vampire part was what made him Edward. She could never imagine herself without him, but on the car ride back from Phoenix, she started to wonder...

Bella walked down the staircase after Alice, and as soon as she turned the corner into the living room, she felt eyes burning into her, his eyes. She slowly raised her head towards his to make eye contact after glancing at Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, waiting for them.

Edward looked at her and he stopped breathing. Her chocolate, brown hair was in cascading waves around her face and down to her shoulders to meet the halter straps of her dress. The black dress seemed to float down to the floor as the crystals drew his eyes to her voluptuous breasts. Her eyes were smoky, and her lips shined, but other than that her face was the same.

"_She should be glowing like she used to_," Alice thought, but it didn't matter. Bella looked beautiful regardless. Rosalie quickly dragged Emmett out to the car, not understanding why Edward made them wait with him.

Edward swiftly walked over to Bella and pinned the corsage to her strap. Her scent and the site of her chest moving up and down were not lost on him. He had to restrain himself to not take her right there, in front of Jasper and Alice, in the living room, where Esme and Carlisle could walk in.

He kissed her lips softly and proceeded to led her to the door after Jasper. No words were spoken, and it was another time when he wished he could read her thoughts.

The car ride to the ballroom in the Forks Hotel was silent. Soon after Edward pulled from the house, Edward took her hand. He felt her warmth radiating to him, and for the second time during the still early night, Edward longed for something more, something he couldn't have.

As they pulled into a parking spot, they noticed Alice waiting by the entrance. In her black dress with white polka dots and the red sash tied around her waist, she looked like Alice, perky, cheery Alice, and Bella yearned to feel like her and to have her optimism.

Edward opened the door for her and helped her out. He could still see the small bruise around her right elbow, and he smiled sadly. He leaned into her as she stood up from the car, so his mouth was near her ear.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly, huskiness dripping from his voice like venom. Bella smiled and reached her hand up to touch his face.

She truly loved him, and she wished she could have frozen that moment in time and stayed there forever. It would have saved her a whole lot of embarrassment that she would feel from the rest of the night, but Edward led her into the ballroom as Alice took her other side when they approached the door. The met Jasper at the table and sat down to dine.

After their four course meal, Alice insisted Bella dance.

"Alice, you adorned my very fragile and, not to mention, clumsy feet into stilettos. I cannot possibly dance."

"Yes, you can. Please? Pretty please?" Alice begged, practically gravelling.

"No, Alice." Bella's voice sounded stern, but the look she was giving Alice was like she was begging Alice to ask her one more time.

"Please, I won't have anyone to dance with otherwise. Rosalie's all over Emmett, and Jasper and Edward don't like the music or whatever-"

"Would you like some cheese with your whine?" Bella asked as she pulled out her chair and simultaneously pushed her chair back, "Or would you like a straw?"

"What?" Alice asked surprised that Bella would come up with something so out there.

"So you can learn to suck it up." Bella's voice had a hint of humor in it, but Alice knew something else was going inside her best friend.

Alice drug Bella out onto the dance floor to a spot where she would know Edward could see Bella. Bella might not have been able to dance that well, but she had hips, and she knew how to move them. The plunging back of her dress wasn't helping Edward keep his control. For once, he didn't have to control himself from biting her. He had to control himself from thinking about her in inappropriate ways and about all the things he wanted to do to her, but of course, he would make her wait until their wedding night.

The next song that came on was a slow one, and Edward immediately went to Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his forehead on hers, and her breath was intoxicating to him. He bent his head to hers and took her lips as he pulled her closely against his body. He felt her warmth, and he, oddly, felt his on body becoming warm. He deepened the kiss and danced with her tongue with urgency and passion.

He pulled back reluctantly. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I don't think we should risk anything," he whispered, his forehead still resting on hers. She nodded slightly as she bit her lip. Her arms fell from his neck to rest on his chest, trying to put distance between them.

"Edward," she whispered. She stared at her hands because she knew when she looked him in the eyes she would melt all over again, and the longing to be with him would return.

"I can't do this anymore." Her voice was quiet and it cracked. She felt the tears coming, but she blinked them back. She quickly ran out of the ballroom and into the girls' bathroom. At least, Edward wouldn't be able to follow her in there, but knowing him, he might.

A/N: Suspense, I know. I hope you're enjoying. Open to any and all criticism and suggestions. There are some links on my profile for the dresses!!!


	3. Chapter Two: Damage Control

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. It definitely keeps me writing. I decided to continue this story in Bella's point of view. I just didn't feel like you could really feel what was going on when it's written in third person. It will hopefully not change again. I'm keeping my fingers crossed! Enjoy...

Chapter Two: Damage Control

I practically ran across the large hall, weaving in and out of people. I could feel his eyes on me, and I knew he was following me. The tapping of my shoes kept me going. At least I didn't fall.

I threw open the door to the girls' bathroom and immediately felt a rush of cool air hitting me in the face. I sat down on one of the couches in the first part of the bathroom and put my head in my hands. I wouldn't to disappear. I couldn't face him again.

Him...

Edward...

My love...

I suddenly felt an ice cold hand on my shoulder. I frooze, afraid to move, to breathe. I looked up into the gorgeous face of Rosalie. I expected Edward or Alice but not Rosalie.

"Rosalie...Wh-what-" I stammered.

"Shh." Her voice was comforting. She sat down next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders, pulling me into her body.

"What happened?" She prodded. I looked into her eyes, and I saw worry. I wanted to say that nothing was wrong. I wasn't even sure what was wrong. It was just one of those feelings.

"I...I can't do this anymore," I stammered, letting the tears roll down my cheeks. She pulled my closer to her, and we sat like that until I calmed down.

"What can't you do?" She asked softly as she pulled away to rub circles on my back.

"I can't be with him but not. Ya know what I mean?" I asked. I felt stupid for my lack of coherent words. She shook her head bouncing her long, blonde curls. Her satin red gown made her look even more perfect if that was possible. I twinge of jealousy ran through my blood.

"I want him so bad. I can't be in the same room with him if I have to restrain myself. I just hate how we have to be so careful. It's so frustrating." I felt the tears coming again as I looked away from her topaz eyes. I couldn't help but wonder how she looked in her human life. I pictured her with big, blue eyes and the most stylish clothes.

"I can only imagine," she said softly as her hand stopped on the middle of my back. "I would hate to go without sex." She smiled. "I guess that's why they invented vibrators." I laughed at her bluntness. She did make me feel better.

"It's not really that," I said sadly at how she misunderstood my words, which I had to admit weren't of the greatest picking.

"This is about him changing you. You want to be with him, and you think that since he refuses to change you that he doesn't want to go further." I nodded. Maybe, Rosalie wasn't so bad after all. I mean, she understood me, and she made me laugh.

"Maybe, you should just give him some time. He loves you, and sooner or later he'll realize that he has to change you." She said it so matter-of-factly. "And with Alice's plan, it won't be long."

I looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't want him to change me because he was tricked. I want him to change me because he wants to, because he loves me." My voice betrayed me by letting the hurt drip from it and cracking. Tonight seemed never-ending. I just wanted to go home and sleep it off. I knew that wouldn't make my problems go away, but it would make them more bearable…tomorrow.

"We're not tricking him. We're simply pushing him in the right direction." I looked at her skeptically. "Anyway, I don't think Alice is going to change her mind about the plan, so you can fight about that with her. You are supposed to be having fun tonight young lady."

I shook my head at her, but she was right. I should be having fun. It's a prom, my first one. 

She stood up and grabbed my hand. She led me over to the counter and the mirrors that lined the north wall. She sat me on the counter in between sinks and took a makeup bag out of her purse. How she fit it in there, I was afraid to ask. 

She took cotton pads out and dried my tears. Then, she added moisturizer and silver eye shadow to my eyelids. She swiftly brushed on two coats of black mascara and one coat of strawberry lip gloss and smiled.

I jumped down and smiled back at her. 

Rosalie wasn't so bad after all…

I went back out and found Edward immediately. He was standing right by the door; I don't think I could have missed him if I tried.

I smiled wearily at him, and, to my surprise, he gave me that crooked little grin.

I took his hand and softly kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes," I said confidently as I kissed his cold lips again. I absolutely loved this man.

A/N: So, I hope you like the Rosalie-Bella interaction. I wanted to build upon their relationship. As for Edward and Bella, their obviously okay now, but what happens after the prom is over? 


	4. Chapter Three: The After Party

A/N: Remember this is Bella's pov. This is just the sun before the storm if you know what I mean. Enjoy...

Chapter Three: The After Party

We were in his car, speeding towards the Cullens' house. His hand naturally entwined with mine, the weight of it resting against my thigh. Comptine d'un autre t was playing softly in the background.

"What are you thinking?" his quiet voice asked me, and I found myself blushing and smiling like an idiot. I immediately looked down as I put my other hand over his and started fidgeting with it, running my nails from his knuckles to his wrist as I tried to make something up.

"How I love this song," I replied. He looked at me with that crooked grin which made me blush even more.

"Stop lying," he teased. I looked into those topaz eyes that I was unconditionally in love with. 

"I was thinking about how I want you to teach me to play the piano, but now, I'm just thinking about...How do you know me so well?"

"Because I love you." His grin appeared, and I realized just how much I loved moments like this. He and I together. He was the reason I got up in the morning, and not because he was the one to always wake me. "And I'd be happy to," he replied.

I smiled up at him. I was still in disbelief of how comfortable I was with him. 

Before I knew it, we arrived at his house, and he was helping me out of the car. He kissed me softly before he turned and guided me with his hand on the small of my back into his room where Alice was waiting.

"I'll be back in a minute," he told me before he kissed my cheek and left the room.

"Here are some clothes for tonight and tomorrow. Esme called Charlie, so don't worry about it." Alice wouldn't look me in the eye, and I knew she wanted to know what was going on with Edward and me, but I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Can you take my makeup off for me?" I asked. Damn. Ever since I met Edward, I have been really courageous and brave. Before, I would have been way too shy to probably say anything but thank you. I wondered how much I really changed.

We walked into the bathroom, and I sat on the counter as Alice started running warm water over a wash cloth.

"I love Edward so much, and I hate it when he blames himself for everything. He treats me like I'm the most frailest thing ever. I just got really frustrated tonight. I'm sorry. I knew you wanted tonight to be perfect. I didn't really mean to ruin it for you." This time, Alice met my eyes and smiled.

"Don't apologize. I understand. I mean, come on. I saw that kiss between you and Edward." She looked at me with smugness and a sly smile. I knew she knew everything that I had told Rosalie.

Rosalie was turning into my go-to person when I needed to talk, but Alice knew. I don't mean she knew things because of her visions. She understood how I felt without me saying anything.

She wiped the dripping water off my face and handed me my pajamas.

"I'll send Edward back." She gave me a hug and smiled. I loved Alice. She was like the sister I never had.

"Thanks," I said softly. I quickly changed into the white tank top and the light and dark blue plaid boxers she gave me. I opened the bathroom door to be met with a pair of icy arms picking me up and carrying me to his couch.

I think I squealed, but Edward didn't notice. He lay me down on the couch and climbed on top of me, so he was straddling me. He kissed that special spot under and a little behind my ear. I hate it when he does that, and then, expects me to control myself. I sighed contentedly as his lips moved down my neck and to the base of my neck next to my jugular vein. He went a little farther to my collar bone as my hands ran through his perfect hair. 

He lifted his head up slightly and kissed my lips, first my bottom and then my top. His tongue teases them until I opened my mouth. I arched my back and pressed my waist into his body. This felt so right...

He pulled away slightly and breathed an "I love you" into my face before kissing my gently once more.

I closed my eyes, and he repositioned us, so I was lying on top of him. His fingers lingered on my back and lulled me into sleep. 

A/N: Sorry about the length, and I know it wasn't very exciting, but trust me. Twill get VERY exciting. Just be patient. By the way, if you want to hear the song they're listening to in the car, go to Edward's myspace, and it should start playing. Thank you for all the reviews!!! Steph

P.S. I know I have been updating a lot. Please don't get used to it. I don't mean to be mean, but with school and work, I'm going to see what I can do. I had off today, so that explains chapters two and three. As of right now, I plan on posting a new chapter every Monday and Friday. Who knows? Maybe, I'll post more on the weekends. 


	5. Chapter Four: That TimeAgain

Chapter Four: That Time...Again

"Good morning," his melodic voice flowed gently into my ear as he kissed my jaw bone.

"Mmmm." My voice, on the other hand, was all crackly. I rolled over, trying to get up, but instead I fell right off the couch and onto my back.

"Umph." My eyes fluttered open in time to see Edward roll off the couch, except he caught himself, so he didn't crush me. I noticed his perfectly toned arm muscles, holding him up, right next to my head. He gently kissed my cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. I nodded as I closed my eyes. Why did I have the feeling that this wasn't going to be a good day?

"I need a human minute," a murmured, as his body moved closer to mine and I shivered involuntarily in delight. He pressed his cold lips to mind.

His arm wrapped around my waist, and he pulled both of us up. I wrapped my arms around his waist as his moved to my back. I pushed my head into his chest, and felt his deep laugh, vibrating through his chest.

"So much for the human moment," he muttered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I wouldn't let him dazzle me, not today.

I pulled my head from his chest and glared at him before retreating to the bathroom where I found a pair of jeans and a blue tee-shirt that Alice had left last night. I quickly changed I tried to brush my face and teeth with just water. I looked into the mirror and saw my beehive sitting on top of my head, messy and unruly. I didn't even bother trying to do it. It looked pretty decent, in the messy way. 

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward waiting patiently for me. I tripped over the threshold that ran in between the bedroom and the bathroom, but before I could fall, I felt Edward's arms wrap around me.

"What would you do without me?" he asked me stupidly. I knew it was a rhetorical question, but I couldn't help but let my slightly sour mood get to me.

"I'd be six feet under in the Forks Cemetery." I shoved my head back into his chest. I really just wanted to go back to sleep. I was cranky, and I had no idea why.

I mean I didn't want to go to the prom last night, but it wasn't so bad because he was there. After my little outburst, I actually had a really good time. 

"I need to go home," I muttered still unmoving.

"Human things," he joked.  
"At least one of us is in a good mood," I mumbled. He picked me up swiftly, and before I knew it, I was sitting at my kitchen table reading a note from Charlie saying that he went fishing and would be back tomorrow night. 

I sighed. I didn't really know why I was in such a weird mood.

"Breakfast?" Edward placed my usual bowl of cereal in front of me, and I ate it. I washed the dishes and put them away, feeling Edward's intent gaze following everything I did.

I turned and went up the stairs to my room. He followed of course, but I'm sure he could sense that things weren't normal today.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I grumbled. I kissed him once on the cheek before grabbing some clothes and my toiletry bag. I walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was so ordinary…

I turned on the water and decided to take a bath. I added my favorite strawberry bubble bath and climbed in. I must have fallen asleep because I heard a knock and the door opening. I looked up to see Edward and his perfect, chiseled, marble-like face. I smiled.

"Sorry," he said softly. I simply shook my head. I could sense his worry. I would have to actually have a conversation with him at some point today, but I just didn't have the energy.

He took a step back, motioning that he was leaving.

"Could you hand me my towel?" I asked politely. He nodded and grabbed the white fluffy thing from the rack and held it up. I stood up, and he wrapped it around me. I felt his eyes on every inch of my body, but I wasn't self-conscious. I knew I wasn't perfect, but for once in my life it didn't bother me.

"Thanks," I said sweetly, "Give me a sec." With that, he bent down to kiss me and then left.

I couldn't get over how said I got just when he went into another room.

I quickly pulled a pair of grey sweats over my still damp legs and a white tank top on. As I entered my room, I felt a little dizzy, and a feeling in my stomach wasn't quite normal. He came over to me cautiously, and traced a line across my cheekbone before settling his hand on my shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" he asked tenderly. I nodded. These pains came every month, and every month, it just got worst.

He picked me up and laid me on the bed. He attempted to cover me with one of Charlie's blankets, but I shrugged it off.

"I'm hot," I stated.

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious." I smiled up at him. I knew he was trying to make me laugh, and it was sort of working. I felt a twinge of pain from where my upper thigh met my hip. 

It was going to be a lovely day. 

Edward pulled my body toward him, and I instantly fell asleep.

I awoke to a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew what was coming now. I half-skipped, half-ran to the bathroom, stubbing my toe on my bedroom door in the process. I felt Edward right behind me as my cereal ended up in the toilet. I flushed it down and put my head in my hands.

Edward was slowly rubbing my back.

I groaned as more cereal came up. 

Every month…

Positive that I was done, I flushed the toilet an extra time, so it wouldn't overflow in the future and brushed my teeth.

"Edward, would you mind leaving?" I asked, "I would kind of like to be alone right now."

"But you're sick."

"I know, but I don't really think you need to see this."

"I'll be fine. I'm just worried about you," he said. I could see the hurt in his eyes, but I didn't deal with pain that well.

"Okay, Edward. Since you have to be difficult," I said angrily now, "I'll be blunt. My uterus is about to explode, and my viginia is bleeding like Niagra Falls, so if you don't mind, could you please just let me be?" I pleaded with him now. I really didn't want him to leave, but I knew it would be a complete turn-off if he stayed. Plus, I'd probably be asleep.

I didn't even know why I was so mean to him, but it worked. He kissed my cheek and left.

I proceeded to find a bottle of Tylenol, took some, and went back to bed.

My eyes peeked open not even two seconds later to find him staring at me.

"Can I at least get you something?" he asked. After I just yelled at him, he still wanted to do things for me. Where did I ever find him, and why did I deserve him?

"A heating pad." I said simply. I left mine back in Phoenix because I figured Charlie would have one, but of course, he didn't, and I didn't know that until last month when I really need one.

He looked at me question.

"Go to Forks Convenience, get one, come back, plug it in, put it on, and put it on my abdomen." I said irritably as I closed my eyes.

He must have complied, despite my meanness. When I woke up, the heating pad was on my stomach, and he was gone.

A/N: Bella being bitchy. I didn't really want to write her like that, but I think why I had to will show up next chapter which will probably be posted by Monday. Sorry that I posted this so late, but I was experiencing basically the same thing Bella was…lol. It's not very fun as I'm sure you know. Unless you don't, and then, I am VERY, EXTREMELY jealous of you. Sorry for my venting…Hope you enjoyed it! 


	6. Chapter Five: Making Up

A/N: Yeah, so I haven't been receiving any e-mails from Fanfic. Is anyone else having this problem? Does anyone else know what's going on???

Recap: Bella threw Edward out of her house because she was PMSing…Enjoy!

The next day, I woke up to find Charlie gone. There was complete silence, except for the wind howling outside my window. 

So this was life without Edward…

I felt so empty, so alone. I know I was a bitch yesterday, and I felt really guilty about that. I switched my sweatpants for jeans, grabbed my keys, and headed to Edward's.

Once I arrived, Alice immediately met me.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" I just nodded. I really wanted to apologize to Edward.

"You know," Alice started, "Edward sent me and Jasper over there, to make sure you were okay and everything." I smiled slightly.

"I'm really sorry, Alice." My voice was rough. "Is Edward home?"

"Go on up," Alice instructed. I did. I had to get to my Greek god, my angel before it was too late.

"Hey you," he said gently as I arrived just outside his door. I smiled and immediately started apologizing just to be cut off by one of his amazing kisses.

"I know you were…ya…know…I could smell it," he said quietly. I could feel myself blushing, and I smiled stupidly.

"I know," I said, "I know."

A/N: I know this chapter was very short; I've had a lot going on from fights with my parents, to financial aid application problems, to a death in my school. I'm thinking about stopping this story here, but I'm not sure. I don't even like they way this one turned out. I may re-write it if I continue. Tell me what you think. Thanks Steph. 


End file.
